pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fossil Pokémon Roundup!
As our heroes continue their journey towards Phlox Town, they run into a powerful sandstorm that gets them off the road! But what awaits them as they draw ever closer to the Dark Crag? "Man, I thought we'd never make it out of that sandstorm." Nathan sighed in relief. "I know, I got sand all in my shoes!" Lyra complained, dumping another load of sand from her shoes. "At least we're in one piece." Silus reassured them. "Maybe we can find another route around the storm to Phlox Town." Just then, Nathan looked up and noticed a decent amount of tents set up not too far from where they were stopped. The winds didn't seem too bad, and the storm didn't seem to have affected the residents of those tents whatsoever. "Hey guys," he said. "Look over there." Silus and Lyra both turned and took notice of the tents. "What do you think those are?" Lyra asked. "They look like research tents. I've seen Professor Changi set up similar ones before." Silus deduced. "Come on, let's go check it out!" Golett! Terror of the Dunes! The group approached the tents, immediately noticing a man scrambling around frantically, as if he had lost something. "Who's that?" Lyra asked, slightly amused. "Looks like he's lookin' for something." Nathan noted. "Hey mister!" Silus shouted. This got the man's attention, who stopped his frantic searching and spun around to see who called out to him. "Looking for something?" Silus asked, continuing on. "As a matter of fact, yes." the man replied. "Let's meet in my tent over there and we can talk." A few minutes later, the group was sitting around a rather small fold-out table, in several makeshift chairs, drinking some tea the man had made for them. As the man prepared his own tea, a group of three Pokémon approached the tent, taking seats just outside. Two appeared to be giant turtles, and the other one looked like an overgrown toad with warts. "Those are really big Pokémon!" Nathan exclaimed, gawking at them. "Yeah, but what are they?" Silus wondered, pulling out his Pokédex and aiming it at the nearer turtle Pokémon. "Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Tirtouga." the Dex chimed. "It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all." "That... doesn't sound pleasant." Lyra noted. Silus then pointed his Dex at the toad-like Pokémon, "Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. By putting power into its bumps, it creates vibrations and increases the power of its punches." "Sounds strong." Nathan pointed out. "Ah, seems you've met each other." the man said cheerfully, coming back into the tent with his tea. "These Pokémon here help me with my research, see." "Research?" Silus asked. "Yes. My name is Professor Alden. I'm from the Hoenn region and have come here to Hora to research Pokémon fossils." the professor explained. "Pokémon... fossils?" Lyra inquired. "I think I've heard of them before from Professor Elm." "I'll explain." Professor Alden interjected. "You see, Pokémon fossils can tell us a lot about the Pokémon who used to live in this part of Hora in the ancient past. And some Pokémon fossils can be revived into Pokémon." "Revived into Pokémon?!" Silus shouted. "How is that possible?!" "See those Carracosta there?" Alden indicated to the two Carracosta from earlier. "They're both fossil Pokémon. Carracosta no longer naturally inhabit the wild. Through new technology, we've been able to use the DNA within the fossils to revive Pokémon like those Carracosta." "That's amazing!" Lyra perked up. "It sure is. But, what were you looking for earlier?" Silus asked. "Well," the professor sighed, scratching his head. "You see, the thing is, ever since I arrived here, a local Pokémon, called Golett, has been wandering into the camp and messing with my research equipment. I would use the Carracosta or Seismitoad to battle it, but every time I try, it escapes into the nearby Dark Crag. This morning, it made off with my DNA analyzer and without it, it could be weeks before I can order a new one and start my research again." "We could always help you, Professor." Lyra offered. "Could you?" Alden perked up. "I would be most appreciative." "Yeah, we could help! It'd be good training for us. Right, Silus?" Nathan agreed. "Agreed. We'll help you out, Professor." Silus replied. "Excellent!" Alden exclaimed. "You'll find the Dark Crag just north of this camp. Meet me back here if you find my DNA analyzer." Meanwhile, in a nearby bushy area of the sparsely vegetated route, Jessie and James were watching the meeting with a pair of specialized Team Rocket binoculars. Meowth was occupied with a rice ball nearby. "We finally caught up to those twerps." James whispered. "Now's our chance to get some rare Pokémon!" "Those Carracosta look pretty rare!" Jessie squealed. "Maybe we can get our hands on some of those rare fossils too." Both giggled menacingly to themselves and then, along with Meowth, scrambled off to enact their plans. The Dark Crag It was midday by the time the group arrived at the entrance to the Dark Craig. There seemed to be an assortment of broken tools outside the entrance. Silus assumed it was from the Golett the professor had mentioned. "Alright guys, let's split up and look for—" Silus was hit firmly on the head by a broken spoon, which was tossed from above, cutting him off from continued speech. "Gol! Golett!" a Pokémon chirped from above, seemingly in glee. "Look up there, Silus!" Nathan pointed. "The Golett is on top of the entrance!" Silus snarled, still angry from being attacked, but took out his Pokédex to get an accurate reading on it, "Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay. It's been active for thousands of years." "Hey, look!" Lyra exclaimed. "In its hands!" The Golett was holding onto a small, remote control-like device; playing with it as if it were a common toy. "That must be the DNA analyzer!" Nathan surmised. "We've gotta get it!" "Golett!" Lyra shouted. "Give us that device! Its very important!" The tiny, clay Pokémon looked at Lyra, then the device and squawked its disapproval before going back to playing with it as if it were its favorite toy. "What do we do now?" Nathan asked, feeling confused. "We'll probably have to battle it." Silus suggested. "Its not going to give it up otherwise." Lyra ran to the front of the group, jabbing her finger towards the wayward Pokémon, "Get down here this instant, Golett! We need that device!" Once again, the Golett glared down at the group. Its eye markings immediately began glowing red, signaling that the Pokémon was angered by Lyra's constant pestering. Standing up, the tiny ground Pokémon leaped down from its perch, landing directly in front of the entrance to the Dark Crag, puffing its chest out as a sign of its irritated state; still firmly clutching the device in its left hand. "I think it wants to battle you, Lyra." Silus noted. "Alright, if that's what it wants, that's what it'll get!" Lyra barked. "Let's go, Bayleef!" Taking out one of her Pokéballs, Lyra tossed it, causing it to burst open and allowing the energy inside to reform into her Bayleef. "Bay, bay!" the large Pokémon shouted cheerfully. "Here it comes, Lyra!" Nathan warned. The Golett ran at Bayleef, its arm glowing intensely. It then delivered a swift and powerful chop to Bayleef, sending the Grass-type Pokémon flying in the opposite direction. "Wow, that's strong! I think that was a Hammer Arm!" Silus exclaimed. "Leafy! Use Razor Leaf!" Lyra commanded. The Bayleef got back on her feet, waving its large head leaf, which sent a shower of razor-sharp leaves slamming into Golett in a super-effective strike. Golett was sent flying, losing its grip on the DNA analyzer which went skidding away. Golett quickly stood up, angered by the loss of its toy, and begun gathering black energy in its hands. With a sweeping motion, it released this energy as an energy wave. "Now its using Night Shade!" Nathan noted. Bayleef was once again struck hard, sending it into a crash landing directly in front of Lyra. "Oh no! Leafy!" Lyra exclaimed as her Pokémon weakly made its way to its feet. "That's a really strong Pokémon!" Nathan exclaimed. "Silus, does the Pokédex have any other information on it?" Silus glanced down at his Dex and shook his head, "Only that it is a Ground and Ghost-type Pokémon." "If its Ground, then its weak to Grass!" Lyra proclaimed. "Go, Leafy! Use Razor Leaf again!" Bayleef lifted its head leaf once again, sending another barrage of sharp leaves at the tiny Ground Pokémon. The attack once more hit its mark, sending the tiny Pokémon flying backwards and to the ground, where it lay motionless. "Now, go Pokéball!" Lyra shouted, tossing an empty ball at the fainted Golett. "What?!" Nathan exclaimed. "Catch it?!" Silus shrieked, showing he too was surprised. The Pokéball struck its intended target, consuming the dual-type Pokémon in a flash of red. The ball wobbled to and fro, until finally glittering, the sign that Golett had been captured. Lyra then casually walked over and collected the ball, putting it safely in her bag. "Why'd you catch it?" Silus asked when she returned. "Golett is lonely out here." Lyra replied. "Its lonely, so it goes to nearby people and takes their things so it has something to amuse itself with. If it comes with us, then it will have more to do." "That's a good point." Silus conceded. "Hey guys!" called Nathan. "I got the device! Let's get back to the professor!" Spiritomb vs Golett! "Ah! My DNA analyzer!" Professor Alden exclaimed upon the group's return. "This is fantastic! Now I can get back to my research. I can't thank you three enough!" "No need to thank us." Silus said with a smile. "Lyra's the one who caught that Golett and got it back for you." "You caught it?" Alden asked, which was returned with a cheerful nod from Lyra. "That's a relief. I felt bad for that Golett. It was probably just lonely and needed a friend. I'm glad you were able to capture it." As they continued their friendly conversation, a sudden explosion rang out from outside, followed by two more smaller blasts. Startled, the group of four ran outside the tent to see what was causing the incredibly noisy attack. It was a grim sight. A large Meowth-shaped balloon loomed over the campsite. Dangling from it was an electrified cage, carrying both of the Carracosta. "Oh no, Carracosta!" Alden shouted frantically. "Who are you?!" "That's Team Rocket..." Silus snarled. "They're a no-good gang of Pokémon thieves." "Pokémon... Thieves?!" Alden queried, shocked. "And they stole the fossils too!" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Jessie and James laughed in unison. "Check your eyes and prepare for trouble!" Jessie began, getting in position for their iconic motto. "We've got the prize, so make it double!" James joined in unison. "To protect the world from its own greed!" Jessie continued, leaping up on the edge of the balloon. "To steal all the treasure that they don't need!" James replied, joining her. "To work every heist like there are none other!" "And split the spoils with one another!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, thieves return under cover of night!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finally chimed in, leaping up beside them. "Give back those fossils and the Pokémon!" Nathan shouted, jabbing his index finger accusingly at the trio of thieves. "Not likely, sonny!" Meowth retorted sarcastically. "We's gotta get these here Pokémons to the Boss, ya see?" "No you won't!" Silus roared. "Yeah, we won't let you!" Lyra agreed. "Oh yeah?!" Jessie barked. "We'll see about that! I'll deal with this. Spiritomb!" The Rocket Grunt tossed her Pokéball, which burst open and reformed into the gas-like spherical Pokémon, Spiritomb. "Come on out, Goldy!" Lyra commanded. "Goldy?" Silus turned, confused. Lyra then tossed her own Pokéball, which burst open and released her newly captured Golett, who has seemingly recovered from its earlier battle with Bayleef. The tiny Pokémon raised its fist, a declaration of its intention to win the battle it had been called out for. "I forgot she had a habit of nicknaming her Pokémon." Silus noted, sweat dropping. "Goldy, use Night Shade!" Lyra barked. Golett charged a black wave of black energy which it then launched in the form of an erratic energy blast. The blast struck Spiritomb, but seemed to dissipate harmlessly without the Pokémon ever flinching. "HAHAHAH!" Meowth cackled. "Spiritomb is a Ghost and Dark-type Pokémon. Its Dark-type means its resistant ta moves like Night Shade." "That's right! Now, Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded. Spiritomb gathered a similar dark energy in front of its ghostly, glowing maw, launching it as a powerful bullet which then rocketed towards Golett. "Well, if Ghost-type attacks won't work, then I'll use this!" Lyra said confidently. "Use Gyro Ball, Goldy!" Golett barked in approval, leaping into the air and withdrawing its limbs within its clay-like shell before spinning rapidly, which caused it to glow with a silver light. The Dark Pulse was easily reflected off of Golett as it began to launch forward, striking Spiritomb right where it hurt and sending it flying back into Team Rocket's balloon. "No way we'll lose!" James cried, tossing his own Pokéball. "Skorpi, I choose you!" "Time to send you guys on a one way ticket to the moon!" Silus interrupted, taking out one of his Pokéballs. "Tyrogue, Ankle Sweep!" Both Pokémon appeared from out of their respective balls, with Tyrogue launching its attack immediately, sending Skorpi back at James before it even had the chance to attack. "Alright, Emolga!" Nathan said joining in. "Let's finish this!" "Emol!" the rodent Pokémon declared, leaping down off its trainer's shoulder. "Emolga, Shock Wave!" Nathan commanded. "Emol...GA!" the tiny Pokémon roared. An electrical surge of energy lit up the camp, which was losing light as the sun set, with the bolts surging out of Emolga striking Team Rocket and their balloon, causing a tremendous explosion, which sent the three skyward. The two Carracosta landed below, safely, holding on to the stolen fossils. "Does anyone else think this feels oddly nostalgic?" Jessie grimaced as they flew into the evening sky. "Well it was certainly..." Meowth began. "Electrifying...." James finished. "We're blasting off again!" they shouted in unison, vanishing beyond the clouds. Setting Off Once Again The following morning, Silus, Lyra, and Nathan all prepared to set out for Phlox Town once more. Professor Alden and his two Carracosta followed them to the road to see them off. "I really must thank you three again." Alden said, grinning widely. "Without you, I may never have gotten to return to my research." "It was no problem, Professor Alden. Thank you for sharing your research with us." Lyra replied, smiling equally as big. "That reminds me, I have a gift for all of you." he said, pulling out three containers. "These are Pokémon fossils. I want you all to take one. When you visit Phlox Town, there is a Pokémon Institute there that can revive them." "Wow, do you really mean it?!" Silus shouted, excitedly. "Mhm," the Professor smiled and nodded. "Wow, thanks professor!" Nathan replied, taking his fossil. "Yes, thanks!" Lyra said in unison. "Now, you three have a safe Pokémon journey. If you're ever in the area, check in with me! I'd love to see your Fossil Pokémon all grown up!" "Thanks again, Professor!" Silus replied. The group waved as they once again left for Route 6, on their way to Phlox Town. The professor and Carracosta waved until the three were no longer in sight. And so, our heroes have made a new friend in Professor Alden, and Lyra in Golett. What adventures await them when they finally reach Phlox Town? Stay tuned! Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier